Naru-Ra, El Ninja Kriptoniano
by Lord Fic
Summary: En un mundo alternativo Naruto fue rescatado después de su muerte por un Dios de otra dimensión, Rao. El Dios De Kripton para ser convertido en el primer ninja Kriptoniano. Ahora en un nuevo mundo con un pasado para nada feliz y con una nueva oportunidad Naruto mostrara que es un verdadero héroe. AUSuperNarutoxHarem.


Naru-Ra, El Ninja Kriptoniano.

Batman se encontraba en la baticueva solo y en lo oscuro. Estaba en profundo pensamiento, y su rostro mostraba incomunicad y molestia. Muchos se preguntaran que cosa tendrá al hombre que hasta ahora se ha enfrentado a todo tipo de peligro y salido victorioso tan preocupado. Cuál es el villano que lo tiene en este dilema, cual es la gran amenaza para tener al Batman en este tipo de situación tan preocupante.

Pues el problema era que no se trataba de un villano y más de un héroe. Bueno no un héroe de todo el todo sino una anti-héroe. Alguien tan fuerte que incluso ni las fuerzas combinadas de toda la liga puede vencerle. Un Kriptoniano que salió de la nada y gano el favor del pueblo con su ruda pero efectiva forma de acabar con los villanos más buscado del mundo. Mucho quisieran llamarle asesino pero no podían negar que su método mantiene a los villanos más bajos al margen y temerarios de salir a la calle a ocasional delitos. Alguien que incluso ha ganado el favor del ejercito algo que se pensaba imposible.

Alguien sin ninguna debilidad.

Alguien que sabe su identidad verdadera y la de muchos.

Alguien que si decide acabar con la tierra puede que lo logre.

Eso tenía preocupado a Batman, nunca en su vida se había visto en una posición tan preocupante y temía que perdería el control en cualquier momento. Muchos han bromeado de con esto pero ellos tienen razón, Batman es una persona que le gusta tener el control de todo lo que se mueve a su alrededor, el debía tener un plan para todos y cada uno de estos individuos pero con este anti-héroe la cosas eran diferente.

El no conocía nada que pudiera usar en contra del Kriptoniano si decide cambiar de bando y eso le preocupaba.

Naru-ra era un ser muy peligroso, demasiado peligroso.

... . . ...

En metrópolis center, muchas de las personas se detenían a observar una pareja que parecía sacada de revistas. El hombre alto de 6 pies 4 pulgas o cinco. Ojos que brillaban con una intensidad alarmante y su pelo suave en un rubio medio brilloso que caía a sus espalda y un rostro tan apuesto como si fuera creado por la misma diosa afrodita. Vestía un pantalón negro ajustado con unos zapatos de última moda de igual color, una camisa azul oscuro debajo de un chaqueta negra estilo militar.

Este era conocido como Naruto Uzumaki, dueño de la empresa millonaria UzumakiCorp. Un modelo, cantante y famoso actor.

La chica a su lado también era una belleza sacada de revista. Alta de seis pies con pelo largo negro y ojos azules. Un rostro como una diosa de tan bella que es. Vestía un pantalón ajustado azul oscuro ocasionando que muchos hombre le miraran el trasero por la espalda, una blusa de roja escura que mostraba un poco de su pecho pero no mucho solo lo suficiente como para dejar a algunos hombre con pensamientos para la noche. En sus pies unos tacos negros y en sus manos una cartera negra.

Ella era la princesa Diana de las amazonas.

Hace un año que el mundo descubrió que estos dos estaban saliendo y todos quedaron sorprendidos porque nunca pensaron que tal pareja podía darse en otro lugares que los fics. Los hacían una pareja súper sexys y era el sueño de todo fan verlos juntos. Sus fan le ganaron a los de Wonder Woman- Superman por miles votos. Era increíble los famosos que son y muchos se preguntaron si Naruto poseía alguna clase de poder porque sabían que con la súper fuerza de Diana el sexo seria más que problemático pero al parecer las cosas iban bien.

Ellos estaban equivocados.

Las cosas entre ellos dos no estaban muy bien, los dos se amaban mucho pero sus trabajos le dejaban poco tiempo para estar juntos y cuando estaban Diana era llamada por Superman o Batman para una tonta misión. Diana sabía que Naruto era súper celoso cuando alguien trataba de pasar mucho tiempo con ella, al igual ella, muchas veces Clark tenía que sostenerla para no matar alguna de las actrices con las cuales trabaja. Otra problema era con la constante insistencia de parte de Diana para que Naruto se una a la liga de la justicia pero el siempre dice que no. La última pelea fue tan grande que se dejaron de hablar por toda una semana.

Pero eso no es nada comparado con la llamadas de Steve, Naruto odiaba que ellos se vean, que se hablen o que simplemente estén en la misma habitación. A veces Diana se enfurecía demasiado hasta el punto de las lagrimas. Es que el no entiende que ellos nunca pasaran de amigos, que el único hombre en su vida es el. Hera! que hombre mas problemático, si no lo amara tanto...!

Pero ella temía que si las cosas seguían este curso su relación terminaría y eso es algo que ella no quería. Ella quedaría destrozada, devastada por eso ella decidió mudarse con él hace unos meses para poder mantenerlo cerca pero incluso así el espacio entre los dos se hacía mas ancho cada rato.

Miro hacia arriba y se sintió feliz al ver la cara de felicidad de Naruto. Ella hizo todo lo posible para estar aquí y les pidió a los dioses para que nada dañe esta bella noche. Ella sentía que podía durar días viendo el rostro hermoso de felicidad de su amado y no cansarse.

Naruto miro hacia abajo a Diana con una sonrisa grande en su rostro, sus ojos brillaban más que nunca, pensó Diana. "... Ahora veremos una película y después iremos a los juegos, después al restaurante y por ultimo quiero llevarte a un lugar sorpresa." Dijo entusiasmado Naruto. Su risa era tan hermosa le daba maripositas en el estomago a Diana.

Diana rio un poco solo ella podía ver este lado de Naruto, el siempre calmado y serio pero con ella todas sus preocupaciones se esfumaba. "Haremos todo lo que tú quieras, hoy es nuestro día."Dijo Diana tratando de mantener a Naruto en ese buen humor, al parecer dijo lo debido porque antes de que lo supiera fue recogida en una abrazo. Naruto le dio huertas riendo y Diana no pudo contenerse y unírsele, el paro y la alzo un poco para darle tremendo beso en los labios como solo él puede dar, nadie y absolutamente nadie besa como lo hace él, los de Bruce y Steve apenas se sentían y una vez Clark la beso pero aunque lo siento a la vez no sintió esa pisca que Naruto daba, ese calor es sus labios y cuando la veía con esa mirada apasionada reservada para ella. Por eso odiaba el trabajo de Naruto, le enojaba demasiado cuando el miraba a otra mujer con esos ojos tan apasionados pero ella sabía que cuando él los daba el pensaba en ella.

Naruto ignoro las miradas de los demás y los gritos de lobos y silbidos de las personas. Pero Diana se sonrojo un poco, ella no estaba acostumbrada a mostrar tanto afecto delante de las personas, claro a ella odiaría tener que ocultar su relación con él como en el principio cuando ella no sabía que Naruto era Naru-ra, el hombre más poderoso de todo el mundo. Ella era una guerra y le llenaba de orgullo tener a un hombre como Naruto como pareja, sin contar lo romántico y apasionado que es.

"Naruto!" Exclamo tratando de darle una mirada dura pero no pudo contener la sonrisa que rompió en sus labios.

Naruto solo rio y la atrajo a sus brazos una vez más. "Vamos Diana ignóralos solo concéntrate en mi, divirtámonos que hace mucho no lo hacemos." Indico él con un poco de tristeza algo que Diana noto rápidamente y no le gusto. Quería que estuviera feliz, que se olvidara de todo lo pasado en los últimos meses.

Ella rápidamente tomo su mano. "Tienes razón hoy seré tuya, nada podrá..." Fue interrumpida por el sonar de su comunicador de la liga, era una luz roja lo que representaba que era algo muy importante. Rayos! pensó ella, hoy no! Pero no podía ignorar la llamada. Sintió como Naruto retiraba su mano de la de ella y dudo en mirarlo a la cara, sabía que no estaría para nada contento. Este era su día, Nuestro día, pensó ella con tristeza. Sin mirarlo tomo el comunicador.

"Diana aquí." Dijo ella, una voz corrió por la otra línea y para emporar las cosas era Batman. John hacia las llamadas no Bruce, Clark o otro compañero de la liga, solo lo hacían si eran para alguna misión personal. Algo que ella no necesitaba en estos momento.

"Te necesito en la Baticueva urgentemente." Informo Bruce.

Diana se mantuvo callada por un momento. "Porque no mejor llamas a otro como Black Canary, o a Clark, es que estoy ocupada." Dijo ella desesperada, podía sentir que algo malo iba a pasar, sus instintos le gritaban que algo malo pasaría y no sobre la misión.

"No, te necesito a ti." Negó el. "Es algo personal."

Diana suspiro." Mira Bruce no..." El comunicador se apago, ella apretó los dientes fuertemente. Siempre igual, Bruce nunca va a cambiar, ella admiraba a ese hombre pero a veces era insoportable. Voltio hacia Naruto pero lo vio caminado hacia el parqueo, ella puso sus manos en la cabeza dejando salir un gruñido.

"Hera! no otra vez." Murmuro ella mientras caminaba rápidamente hacia Naruto pero este ya había llegado al parqueo. Los dos se detuvieron en el parqueo y Diana dudo un poco antes de abrazarlo por la espalda sintió como se tenso al contacto y supo de inmediato que las cosas estaban peores de lo que pensaba.

Naruto suspiro profundo." Creo que lo mejor es que tomemos un tiempo lejos. Yo tengo que firmar unos escenas de una película, quizás en este tiempo decidamos si es mejor separarnos o seguir juntos. Yo no puedo seguir con esta situación Diana." Dijo Naruto tristemente pero firmemente.

Diana se quedo inmóvil por unos momentos y sintió como lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos pero asintió." No me gusta para nada pero te entiendo. Sé que es muy duro para ti, quizás mas duro de lo que es para mí pero..."Ella no termino la frase, sentía como su alma se congelaba. Su corazón dejo palpitar por unos momentos.

Naruto debió huerta pero no se le acerco. "Tienes que decidir Diana, esto no puede seguir así. Sé que tienes muchas responsabilidades con tus compañeros y con el mundo. Créeme te entiendo más que nadie pero no puedes mantener a otros felices al costo de la tuya. Sé que estoy siendo egoísta pero no pueden culpar a un hombre por tratar de pasar tiempo con su mujer. Sin embargo me estoy dando cuenta que no solo eres mía."

Diana negó con la cabeza. "No por favor, no pienses así. Estos son los celos hablando no tu, Naruto." Ella se le acerco y Naruto no se movió. Diana lo envolvió en un abrazo y lo apretó fuertemente temiendo de que desapareciera."Tu eres el único en mi vida, yo te amo."

Ella se acerco a besarlo pero sintió como su corazón se rompía cuando él se alejo. Naruto tomo distancia y abrió el carro. "A veces lo dudo, Diana. Enserio lo hago, los actos hablan más que las palabras y hasta ahora..."El no termino y se metió al carro. Pronto partió rápidamente en su Lamborghini dejando a una devastada Diana en el parqueo lagrimas brotando de sus ojos pero como buena guerrera se seco los ojos y en un instante cambio su vestimenta a la de Wonder Woman, otro sentimiento corrió por su cuerpo ya no era tristeza pero furia y odio.

"Esto tiene que ser importarte sino por Hera les juro que habrá consecuencias." Exclamo ella furiosa y con un salto se lanzo al cielo lo mas rápido que pudo. Debía terminar con esto antes que sea demasiado tarde.

Tardo unos minutos en llegar a cuidad gótica. Rápidamente bolo hacia la baticueva, al entrar vio aun bruce sin su mascar y sentado en su silla tomando alguna clase de café.

Diana inmediatamente se le acerco. "Cuál es la emergencia?¡ cual es el villano que debemos atrapar?¡ Cual?¡" Demando Diana furiosa, tratando de terminar lo más rápido posible con Naruto y tratar de remediar su relación cual esta guindando de un hilo.

Bruce alzo una ceja notando lo enojada que estaba. "Tranquilízate Diana no hay a quien atrapar por ahora, solo quiero preguntarte algunas cosas." Informo.

Diana sentía que iba a explotar. No había villanos, ningún robo, algún meteorito solo preguntas. Preguntas! _"Hera dame paciencia¡ Mi relación está a punto de terminar y este me llama solo para hacerme preguntas¡" _Respiro profundamente antes de que haga algo que después lamentara. "Que preguntas?" Pregunto ella calmadamente pero por dentro solo quería hacer una cosa y era abofetearlo y salir corriendo de tras de Naruto.

Bruce trato de ignorar la manera en que Diana se comportaba pero odiaba admitir que quizás cometió un error en llamar a Diana en estos momento pero según le dijeron ella estaba libre y no estaría haciendo nada.

"Es sobre Naruto." Dijo él mientras le daba la espalda, toco el teclado y en las pantallas apareció el cuerpo de Naruto en varios ángulos. "Quiero saber si tu sabes algo que nos pueda ayudar para usar en contra de él. Varios temen que en algún momento decida unirse a los villanos y no podamos usar nada en su contra." Bruce no le gustaba tener que pedir ayuda para esta clases de cosas, el prefería hacerlo en silencio e inesperado para tomarlos de sorpresa y cumplir con su objetivo pero estaba desesperado y le molestaba no tener otra alternativa que ocurrir a la ayuda de unas de las personas más cercana a él.

Si Bruce estuviera viendo a Diana notaria los grandes cambios en su expresiones. Ella estaba más que enojada, estaba furiosa. Este hombre tiene la audacia de interrumpir un día tan importante como el de hoy, solo para hacerle preguntas para poder usar esa información en contra de su pareja, lastimar a _su Naruto. _Increíble nunca pensó que Bruce cayera tan bajo quizás Naruto tenía razón, ellos eran un grupo de desilusionados. Como piensan que ella daría información sobre su amado para que luego lo lastimaran con cualquier mal entendimiento. Eso era traición! Una de la más grave traición en su reino!, el tan so lo pensar en eso le daba nauseas.

Pero su lado racional comenzó a hablar, Naruto era una persona muy fuerte. Tan fuerte que hasta los dioses temen estar en su contra. No podía culpar a Bruce un mortal con muchas fallas, un humano que teme a lo desconocido y a lo imparable. Naruto era un ser sin debilidades físicas como Clark y eso debe tener a Bruce en la esquina. El estaba desesperado, ella, como muchos, sabían que Bruce era la clase de persona que le gustaba tener un plan para todo, un plan para lo inevitable.

Sin embargo, ella se sentía ofendida al Bruce creer que ella traicionaría a Naruto. Imposible! Ella nunca traicionaría a Naruto o alguno de la liga.

Diana apretó sus puños fuertemente. "Crees que soy una traidora? Crees que traicionare a Naruto?" Pregunto ella entre dientes.

"Esto no es sobre traición."Comenzó a decir Bruce." Diana es sobre el bienestar de la tierra. Naruto es un peligro para todos..."

"No!" Interrumpió Diana. "Naruto no es peligro para nadie, el ha mostrado que está dispuesto a ayudar a la tierra cuando se necesite. A ayudado a miles de personas de diferentes países a establecer un hogar."

Bruce bufeo. "Todos hacen lo mismo para después mostrar sus verdaderos colores."

Diana negó con la cabeza. "Naruto no es así, es una buena persona, compasiva y..."

"Es tu novio." Interrumpió Bruce. "Estas dejando que tus sentimientos te controlen."

A Diana se le abrieron los ojos en grande. El está jugando bajo. Ella entrecerró los ojos. "Quizás sea al revés, quizás al no tener alguna respuesta de las debilidades de Naruto esta nublando tu mente que no vez más haya que tu miedos."

Bruce giro rápidamente. "No le temo a nada." Dijo él.

"Pues yo creo que sí. No es cautela lo que sientes si no miedo, siempre estas planeando a nuestras espalda alguna forma de vencernos si hacemos algo individuo, siempre estas alerta, a la expectativa esperando que llegue el momento debido para atraparnos. Cuando entenderás que no todo lo que está a tu alrededor es guerra." Dijo ella, quizás esta siendo muy dura pero ya estaba cansada de las sospechas y acosamientos hacia su Naruto, cuando entenderán que él no es un peligro para nadie, bueno al menos que sea provocado.

Bruce se mantuvo callado.

Diana apretó sus dientes. "Sabemos que estas preocupado pero esto es demasiado. Una persona que pasa tanto en la oscuridad terminara volviéndose la oscuridad misma." Con eso dicho se marcho.

Bruce se quedo inmóvil un momento.

"Sabes ella tiene razón." Dijo robín quien estaba escuchando de la oscuridad. "Quizás estas tomando las cosas muy lejos, conoces a las amazonas, lo que acabas de hacer es una gran ofensa." Le recordó.

"Ella está enamorada y aun es ingenua." Le dijo Bruce a Robín. "Se está dejando llevar por sus sentimientos que no ve la realidad. El es un peligro para todos."

Robín suspiro. "Si sigues así comenzaran a preguntar quién es el verdadero peligro..."Murmuro el pero aun así Bruce lo escucho quien apretó sus diente fuertemente.

Bruce voltio la cabeza y le dio una mirada de esas que hacen que los delincuentes se asusten mucho. "No tienes que estar patrullando las calles." Pregunto Bruce en su voz de Batman.

Robín trago saliva y salió rápidamente de la cueva.

..., ,...

Diana volaba lo más rápido posible aun estaba enojada por lo de Bruce. No podía creer lo que acaba de pasar, nunca pensó que el cayera tan bajo. Hera! quien se piensa que es él?! Sacudió su cabeza ella no necesitaba pensar en ello ahora, ella debe concentrarse en llegar rápidamente a casa antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Llego al apartamento en la torre Uzumaki, subió hasta el último piso y entro por la ventana. Las luces estaba a pagadas y no escuchaba nada, temía que el ya no estuviera y se haya marchado enojado, confundido y herido. Sabia lo sensible que el era y lo impulsivo, no quería que tomara una decisión que ellos lamentarían después. Corrió hacia la habitación y su corazón se detuvo al verla vacía, rápidamente camino hacia al armario y vio que faltaba mucha de su ropa.

Cayó de rodillas, había llegado muy tarde. El ya se marcho con dudas en su mente. Se paro y camino hacia su oficina, también faltaban objetos. Se sentó en su silla tratando buscar su olor y calor en la silla pero estaba fría. Miro hacia la puerta y vio su chaqueta colgada era la misma de la noche y salto a tomarla, la abrazo. Suspiro contenta aun tenía su calor y olor. Se la puso y sintió un peso en el bolsillo izquierdo de adentro, metió la mano y saco una hermosa cajita. Ella jadeo de la sorpresa.

No, no, no, no. Por favor no! Ella no quería que sea lo que se imagina, no hoy. Hera por favor no!

La abrió y dentro encontró un anillo.

Un anillo de compromiso.

**..., ,...**

**Notas del autor.**

**Que tal hace mucho que no nos escribimos, lo siento. La vida es dura y ocupada pero seguimos viviendo. Pues aquí le tengo algo que se me ocurrió escuchado a mis primos sobre Wonder Woman y Superman y baaaaam! inspiracion! Pero con Naruto.**

**Ya sé que se preguntaran: Y este me tiene prometiendo que va a actualizar otra historia pero tira una nueva! **

**Bueno las cosas pasan! Yo quiero seguir escribiendo las otras pero simplemente no hay inspiracion. Por ahora estoy en esta, así que lo siento mucho! Pero esto es como el amor uno no decide a quien amar y... ustedes entienden!**

**Dejen reviews!**


End file.
